


Silence and Vibrations

by MerryKyu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryKyu/pseuds/MerryKyu
Summary: Just a short experimental fic about aftercare.Written in one hour with no beta.





	Silence and Vibrations

Silence.

The absence of noise.

Yuuri looked down at Victor’s mouth stuffed full of the blue tie he so often proclaimed offended his fashionable sensibilities. It was amusing to see someone so free and unrestrained struggling to comply with demands to stay silent. To hear the muffled whimpers, the blocked moans and shuddering breaths sent a rush of power to his mind. Victor had no problem screaming his desire to the world in their Russian apartment but here in Hasetsu they didn’t have that freedom. Yuuri knew Victor was capable of containing his escalating sounds of pleasure. Several amorous encounters at the ice rink, empty carparks and once inside a first class bathroom on board an A380 flying over the Pacific Ocean were testament to this. 

Victor blinked up at Yuuri, currently lounging on his bed looking down at Victor who was currently struggling to stay upright while kneeling on the floor with a pillow under his knees. Yuuri’s phone was connected via Bluetooth to a small vibrator currently nestled inside of Victor. The vibrator had been a gift from Christophe to Victor and Yuuri before they had left Barcelona with a note to “enjoy the music”. They hadn’t actually been able to open the gift until a few months later. Victor’s tendency to forget and the flurry of activity of Victor’s end of his hiatus and Yuuri’s own competitions and move to Russia causing the small box to be forgotten. Upon discovery of Christophe’s gift neatly packed into Victor’s suitcase earlier that day, Yuuri had opened the box and eagerly perused the instruction manual. They’d both assumed that Christophe’s note had been alluding to one of them screaming in pleasure but it had turned out that the vibrator had an extra function that allowed one person to use an application on their phone and control the vibrations with their music playlist.

Yuuri chuckled down at Victor, who’d slowly relaxed in time to the tempo of the songs he had chosen in order until Canon in D Major by Johann Pachelbel was currently playing on his phone.

“You’ve been such a good boy Victor, I’m so proud of you ” He whispered.

Victor sluggishly nodded in response, glad to have some reprieve from the vibrations that had wracked his body earlier leading to the tie now shoved into his mouth. Yuuri had done extensive tests with the music function leading to Victor going through gentle buzzes from slow classical tunes, repetitive but upbeat patterns from pop tunes to long and strong vibrations courtesy of The Imperial March of all songs. Yuuri got up from his relaxed position to grab the bottle of water and a straw on the desk next to his bed before returning to Victor, removing the tie from his mouth, giving him a small kiss before gently pulling the quick release tie on the rope that had been preventing Victor from fidgeting too much. The bonds around Victor’s arms slowly fell to the ground before he leaned forward till he and Yuuri were eye to eye, foreheads touching like they had done so several times before. Yuuri had opened the bottle, placed the straw inside and had gently positioned the straw inside Victor’s mouth allowing him to control the flow of water that he drank while slowly loosening the silk rope currently adorning Victor’s body in the Shibari style of rope play with one hand. Yuuri had taken several photos earlier of the dark blue silk that had been weaved and knotted across Victor’s entire body. Victor had wanted gold but Yuuri had only given him a choice between blue or silver, preferring to keep their gold rings as the only gold that adorned his body during scenes. Once all the rope had been removed from his body he sat there waiting for Victor to finish the bottle of water while the playlist came to a definitive end and the device automatically shut off. He reached around and gently coaxed the vibrator while Victor shuddered, placing it in a small bowl placed near the bed and quickly spraying it with an anti bacterial spray. It’d have to do for now, Victor was Yuuri’s only concern for the time being and he could always boil the toy the next day. Grabbing a towel that was also within arms reach he gently wrapped it around his fiance, placing the empty bottle of water next to the bowl, slowly lifted him up and transferred him into the bed with his arms wrapped around him. Yuuri pressed several kisses onto Victor’s hairline, forehead and pouting lips.  
“That was amazing,” Victor murmured, delighting in aftercare Yuuri could be relied on to dispense.

“It wasn’t too much?” Yuuri asked, while they’d had experimented with orgasm denial in the past this had been the longest Yuuri had pushed it and despite Victor adamantly telling him he was fine he was well aware that Victor had an insatiable need to be praised.

“It was perfect!” Victor whispered before shuffling down so that he could nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck arms wrapping around his waist. 

Yuuri smiled to himself, gently massaging Victor’s arms. Victor had always been full of surprises but the revelation that Yuuri had experimented more with sex prior to entering their relationship had surprised Victor completely. While Yuuri had never had any experience with romantic relationships he had experimented around with Phichit and other fellow students in Detroit. Nights of coaxing pleasure and dispensing stress relief for others had given Yuuri a quiet reputation among his social circle as a reliable Dom with no emotional strings attached. The aftercare Victor received however was far more intimate than anyone else had received though.

“It’s so rare to see you speak in such short sentences,” he chuckled while Victor laughed into his nape.  
“Do I really need words to proclaim how perfect you are?” Victor whispered to him, leaning away so he could look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“I seem to recall you standing naked on top of Hasetsu Castle shouting to all of Japan!” he laughed softly, a gentle smile gracing his face.

“Well everyone deserves to know, you’ve changed me so much as a person, you’ve brought out the best of me.”

“And you’ve done the same for me, you’ve helped me realise that I could do more than what I expected Victor.”

“And you’re going to do so much more.” Victor replied reaching to cup his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, stroking the hair that had grown longer than ever before.

“I know” Yuuri smiled.

“I love you Katsuki Yuuri”

“And I love you, Victor Nikiforov”


End file.
